


Another Country?

by liketheshygirl



Series: Another Country [2]
Category: Another Country (1984)
Genre: Best Friends, British, Canon Divergence, Communism, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Intimacy, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sequel, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketheshygirl/pseuds/liketheshygirl
Summary: After having been intimate with each other, Tommy and Guy discuss their future beyond the school’s grounds.
Relationships: Guy Bennett/Tommy Judd
Series: Another Country [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rare Fic





	Another Country?

And thus, it had begun. It was a pity that they had discovered themselves only weeks away from finally parting from that awful school. Nonetheless, things between them didn’t change right away. 

The day after their nocturnal encounter, they both hesitated upon seeing each other after what Judd had called “3 hours of pointless militarism”. Should they greet each other differently? Should they speak to one another more tenderly? Did that last kiss mean something or was it just an impulse of the moment? Neither knew. Judd was specially mortified because he was the one who had initiated it and, more than that, he was new to this whole experience of being physical with boys, and he had hardly had much time to process his feelings. Not that he wanted to be openly vulnerable anyways. In the end, reticence won. They spoke as they always had, as if everything was still the same, as if Judd hadn’t dreamt about Guy after finally falling asleep, as if Guy hadn’t felt the same fluttery feeling he first experienced with James many months ago.

“Well, that was the worst parade so far”, Judd was setting the tone, despite being all alone, he chose to stick to the same topic they would always discuss. Guy, as open and ostentatious as he was, didn’t want to pick on the subject because he thought Judd might say it was only a one-time thing or worst, that he regretted it completely.

* * *

At least 2 weeks had gone by since the incident when Judd felt he couldn’t bear it anymore. This tension was building up inside him and he was in dire need of releasing it. During the night, making sure of not waking up anybody, he found his way to Guy’s bed to see if he was awake. He didn’t have to shake him or call his name; Guy was still awake and instantly recognized him.

“I couldn’t sleep so I’m heading to the studio to read some time. I supposed that if you weren’t sleeping, you’d like to join”

“you know me, I’m always the one for this sort of fun” 

No direct words were needed, they both understood what the intentions of the other were. Once they were in the studio, Judd instinctively barricaded the door with the chair to give them time to do whatever they had to, in case anyone tried to get in. Guy smiled as he saw him do it. The book laid there on the desk, Judd didn’t even pretend to open it and simply leant on the table.

“Well Tommy, it seems as if you weren’t planning to read much tonight uh”. Guy wanted to annoy him a little, the fact that Judd was the one to seek out this second encounter had encouraged him. 

“You know perfectly well I wasn’t”. He sighed and closed his eyes, struggling to finish what he had set out to say, “and do mind that the only reason I’m saying this is because I cannot harbour this feeling any longer. I’ve been longing to touch since that night we shared. I want you”

Those last three words made Guy extremely aroused. He was getting hard, but tenderness was also growing inside him. He wanted to grab him by the face, and kiss him, most passionately.

“Tommy, I want nothing else but to be here, if it pleases you”. They were facing each other, Guy got as close as he could, lips almost touching, but withdrew before Judd could kiss him. Instead, he got on his knees and continued, “Let me help you release these feelings you have been building up since that night. Then we’ll see how you can return the favour”.

Pants unzipped; he took his member in his mouth without breaking eye contact. Judd exhaled sharply, seeing Guy on his knees, looking up with his dark brown eyes and with his mouth full with him, was getting him really worked up. He let his hand roam Guy’s curls, caressing it, without pushing his head forward. Guy knew what he was doing and he didn’t need any help going deeper. Without neglecting Judd’s member any attention, he clumsily reached for his own pants, to at least let his erection break free. Not much could be done since Judd was getting closer and closer. His breathing got shallower and clutching a lock of hair was the only thing he managed to do as he came, groaning and moaning. Despite the little warning, Guy manged to hold his place and swallowed. Truth be told, it was the first time he had done something like this for a boy.   
He got up as he wiped his mouth and was met with Judd’s piercing gaze and words:

“I wouldn’t know how to do that to you…”. Gently wiping a rest of fluid from the side of his mouth, he added “…but do turn around for me, would you?”

Guy was in a daze. He turned around and soon after felt the pressure of Judd’s body against his back. He had started kissing him in the neck, slowly at first, but more intensely as time went by. Guy couldn’t help grinding his back against Judd as the boy jerked him off. This time, it didn’t take him long: he was hard since the moment Judd had first spoken and was now overwhelmed by how he was touching him. He moaned profusely as he came. 

Having planned this encounter, Judd had brought an old handkerchief that he could spoil, to clean any mess they could possibly make. Some long minutes had to go by for the pair to catch their breath. With his hand in his robe’s pocket, Judd started walking around the room, only to stop before the window. Leaning against the wall, he looked outside, thinking.

“You know I enjoy this Tommy. Heaven knows many guys here know it. But I need to know how you feel, one night might be a mistake but not two. Is this to be a regular thing? Are we going to continue it until you suck me off?”

“Don’t be vulgar” Judd rolled his eyes. “I reckon we are both tired so we might as well talk it over tomorrow. The sky is clean right now so tomorrow might be a nice day for rowing. We’ll have some time to spare after lunch so we can meet by the lake” 

Guy didn’t answer but his silence was taken as a confirmation. They were staring at each other, Guy was about to get nearer, to kiss him goodnight, but ultimately held back, and went away. Judd remained by the window, thinking.

* * *

It was a sunny but not very hot day, ideal for a rowing outing just as Judd had said. They had always enjoyed rowing idly in the lake, admiring the landscape, sometimes they would talk, other times it would be just Guy reciting poetry or a passage from a book. This time, as always, Judd was the one doing the rowing. The exercise had already gotten to him and had the neck of his shirt unbuttoned. Guy was laying down, and as nervous as he might be for what was about to be said, he enjoyed this sight of Judd more than any view of the lake or the vast green grass. Surprisingly, Judd was the one to break the silence, perhaps it was that not being facing each other made it easier to speak.  
“I’m no James, and I know that. I also know that even Delahay gave in to do it with you. So, I’m not going to ask you to do anything for me. I’d rather we stay friends, but I’m not naïve, and I don’t expect neither of us to want to stop meeting at night from time to time. Overall, there’s no point in dwelling on this, we are only weeks away from leaving this place anyways”

That last part hurt Guy deeply. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, about how much time they had wasted. So much time they could have employed kissing each other goodnight when everyone else had already gone to sleep, spending nights together in the studio, going for walks at midnight, only to end up sleeping together, hugging, in one of the boats at the shore of the lake. There was no doubt in Guy’s mind about what he wanted.

“Remember those days when we used to look out from the window while I recited poetry? Those days when I was in love with James?”

“Of course I do, what about them?”

“Well, I want those days back Tommy. I don’t want this to distance us, I’d rather this brings us closer. You say we mustn’t dwell on this but what about Cambridge? I know both your parents and my mother want us there, so we will certainly keep in touch”

Judd laughed with difficulty. “You really think I could survive there? No, I’m going to another country as soon as I can, I want to go somewhere where I might be of use, I want aid the revolution”

“You want to go the Soviet Union?” Guy couldn’t hide his agitation, not that he had by any means made any real attempt to.

“I thought about it, but Spain is in a dire situation, the anarchist and communist are fighting together with the republicans against the fascist army led by Franco” Judd could see the consternation in Guy’s face and re directed the boat towards the shore. Guy felt as if he had been hit in the stomach, but his displeasure was bigger than any other feeling and was moving him to speak.

“Are you out of your mind? Tommy what’s wrong with you? You’re tough as old boots but you are delusional if you think you are going to get out of there alive! No one would tell you to embrace capitalism once we are out of here but there is no point in you dying at a young age in a foreign country!” He was frantic.

“We are about to reach the shore so I advise you to stop shouting because I do not fancy to be scolded by anyone for being disrupting. It seems as if you are keen on getting angry at me on behalf of all this people anyway”. They both remained silent as the shore drew closer, the minutes feeling like hours. When they finally got off, Judd took the lead and walk towards an empty bench. Guy was so angry he was caught off guard by Judd grabbing his hand.

“Guy, I need to be useful. I can’t sit here comfortably and pretend to be a communist while many other are out there dying for their beliefs. I don’t understand why you are angry at me, we will correspond, we’ll write each other as often as we want to”. Judd’s speech was cut short by a group of guys walking by. Luckily, his reflexes were sharp enough and had let go of Guy´s hand before anyone saw them.

Guy seemed calmer, but was clearly on the verge of tears. “You don’t know why I’m angry? I´m angry because you’re smart and this is the worst half-witted idea you’ve ever had. Someone with your intelligence can do so much good in the world, and you want to waste it playing target practise for the Spanish army? You should stay here, you should stay with me. Someone of your class would never be suspected of anything if you drop your indiscretion. Stop flaunting your beliefs around for once and you´ll be able to infiltrate the high circles of British society. Both of us could”

“Espionage” Judd interrupted.

“Yes, bloody espionage” Guy managed to gain some composure as he breathed deeply. “Tommy, you once told me I was talking dribble, that I was a mess, when I said I shall pretend to be what I’m not, and try to get revenge at these people, at this society that despises me. It seems to me now that I wasn’t so wrong”. He got up, invigorated by his speech but losing part of his calmer demeanour, while Judd copied him, most bewildered.

“I was happy las night you know? I hate that this afternoon has been ruined and I apologise if you felt that I was scolding you. I wasn’t doing such thing. I’m just angry and frustrated because I know it will be better for you to stay here. I don’t want you leave me and die far away, no when I bloody love you” Guy walked away, unable to deal with the consequences of his confession.

Judd was left with an open mouth. He knew physical intimacy and romantic love could be two completely separated things. That’s why he had never suspected Guy of entertaining such feelings. As for him, he had convinced himself that what he had felt was lust for his friend. Nothing more. He couldn’t process what had just transpired so he followed with his days, absent-minded, as he was too afraid of thinking.

* * *

He didn’t see Guy for the rest of the week. In reality he did saw him, but from an appropriate distance, without expecting to strike any conversation. Guy wasn’t the one to blame: it was Judd’s turn to play his cards. Little did Guy know, Judd had been walking the gardens every night since Guy’s confession, trying to make sense of his feelings. He knew he was sorry for hurting his friend, even if he hadn’t meant to. He also knew he was seen a buffoon by the school, but he wasn’t seen as weak. He seldom showed his emotions and Guy was the only one there who he had trusted enough to be vulnerable with, on some rare occasion. Perhaps if people knew how they both were, they would think Guy was the stronger one, while Judd was a simple boy, a boy with principles no doubt about it, but a simple boy who was afraid of his own feelings. Because it took Guy great strength to confess he would never love women, to confess he was in love with a boy, to confess he was in love with his best friend. He was a strong person and a good one too, attention-seeking and shocking as he was. He was also very eloquent when he wanted to, and he was objectively right about Judd going to Spain: the greater good would be achieved if he stayed in England, aiding the Soviet Union as best as he could. In turn, Judd knew one thing to be objectively true; the fact that he hadn’t been able to get Guy’s face off his mind since they first kissed. That first night, the truth had almost come out when he told Guy that he hadn’t given in because he was lonely. What Judd wanted to say, what he knew to be true even if he didn’t even dare to think about it at that time, is that he gave in willingly, that he didn’t want to touch or be touched by anyone that wasn’t him. That he wasn’t tempted, that he was in love. 

Judd checked his clock and run; it was midnight. He climbed up the pipe to go back to the bedroom, intending to fetch Guy. It didn’t bother him that this would mean he wouldn’t get any rest for the following day. As everyone knew, he wasn’t fond of playing cricket, and wouldn’t be expected to play. He waited in front of Guy’s bed, trying to catch his breath before waking him up, but to his surprise, he was already awake.

“What? You need someone to give you a hand with something? Not that I would in any case”

“I need to talk to you. Let’s go for a walk.”

“Reading poetry in the studio won’t do? I fancy reading to be more relaxing than walking outside with someone, which also doubles the changes of getting caught”

“Guy please” begged Judd, annoyed because he knew Guy. He might be crossed but curiosity had always gotten the better of him: he wanted Judd to plead but had already made up his mind to go the second Judd made it clear he wasn’t looking to be intimate with him.

At last, Guy got up a grabbed his robe. He walked behind Judd, silently and expectantly. Judd was smirking, not only because Guy had agreed, but because he liked it when he mention poetry. The days when he would look out from the window while Guy recited poetry came to mind, perhaps he had already loved him then. They went down the pipe and waited to be behind a tree to talk, to have the upper hand if anyone, as unlikely as it was at that time of the school year, was patrolling. Judd looked at Guy and couldn’t help smiling, which amazed him.

“I must say I’m very intrigued as to why you are smiling”

Judd laugh, even he didn’t know why he was in such a queer mood. Although it could probably be attributed to the weight the realisation of his feelings had lifted off his shoulders.

“You shouldn’t be. It’s obvious I brought you here to apologize, for I didn’t react as I should the last time we spoke. Dialectical materialism aside, I’m not so good with words. You perplexed me the other day but now I see clearly that you were right. I must remain in England and do as you suggested, it’s for the greater good”

“Tommy that´s amazi-” Guy was already happy but Judd cut him off.

“Hold on, you must know this was purely based on logic. The logic that me staying here, is the most beneficial decision for the greater number of people. I would be able to assist a country a thousand times more worthy than this one, I would beneficiate you, as you made me aware of what your wishes were, and I would beneficiate myself, for it turns out I love you as I never thought I would”

Guy leaned against the tree, fearing he would faint but shouting excitedly, “I don’t believe it”. He threw himself in Judd’s arms and embraced him. When he finally let go, he grabbed Judd’s face with one hand, Judd doing the same with him for a moment. They were making sure they were real, that this was real.

“I know it won’t be easy Guy, but I guess we were both condemned to a life of deceptions from the start. This is the right thing to do”

“I don’t see why we shouldn’t be happy. My dreams of being ambassador in Paris are long gone, but doing this with you, side by side, I couldn’t ask for anything else. You said you weren’t no James and you were right, you are better, in any aspect that matters. I don’t know for how long I’ve loved you, but I know just how much I do know”

Judd wasn’t expecting such sweet words. They kiss, tenderly and with passion, now that all of their feelings had surfaced and mixed: they loved each other in body and soul.  
They both agreed that it would be a terrible start to their career to be discovered by someone as dull as Fowler in just a simple walk, so they decided to head back. They made their way back to the dorms, covertly holding hands, before the sun rose, knowing that their future awaited them, but also enjoy the present.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn´t planning on writing this after that oneshot but, as E.M Forster said it better, “A happy ending was imperative”, and I wanted this pair to get one. Sorry for everything, I´m not used to writing like this. The first fic can still be read entirely on its own. But even if only one person reads this one and enjoys it, I shall be very happy. Cheers.


End file.
